This project is concerned with optimal management and scientific description of the total BLSA population, which includes, as of 7/8/93, 1173 active participants (508 women; 665 men), 485 inactive (171 women; 314 men), and 580 deceased (54 women; 526 men). Active participants range in age from 20 to 97 years old. A major effort this year has been recruitment of women and African Americans to meet recruitment goals set in March, 1992, to meet the needs of the two new research initiatives, the Perimenopausal and Vascular studies, discussed in last year's report. At present, 7% of all active participants, and 10% of the active women, are African American. When current recruitment targets are met at the end of FY94, the sample is expected to be 20% African American, and 50% female. Since April, 1992, all new participants have been screened through self report applicant health status questionnaire according to health criteria for either the Vascular or Perimenopausal initiatives. A most challenging and essential aspect of participant management is tracking of inactive participants to keep up with outcomes important in longitudinal studies, e.g., morbidity, mortality, or changed circumstances which indicate the possibility of re-enrollment as an active participant. In the BLSA, telephone follow-up of all consenting inactive participants (91% of the eligibles) was completed in December, 1992, and the data are now being analyzed. These data are available for all BLSA investigators. We now know the status of 98% of the total number of participants ever studied. A major goal for the coming year is to develop a plan and obtain the resources to maintain this project on an ongoing basis.